This invention relates generally to a self-aligning bearing mounted within a housing and, more particularly, to a housed, self-aligning bearing with an integral sensor for detecting speed or position of a rotating shaft.
Various bearings are available commercially with integral sensors for the purpose of measuring bearing or system parameters such as speed or position of a shaft rotating within the bearing. However, a problem experienced with those designs is lack of protection for the sensor components with respect to vibration, chemical or water contamination, dust or debris, impact, etc. This is especially true when the sensors and related electrical circuitry are miniaturized and are not robust.
Although such bearings with integral sensors work well in many applications, they may be unsuitable in the harsh working environments of applications requiring a rugged, self-aligning bearing. In those applications, the sensor, circuitry components or wiring could be damaged. Those sensor components may also be damaged in less severe applications if the self-aligning bearing is subjected to rough handling, either prior to or during a difficult installation, for example.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide a more robust housed self-aligning bearing with integral sensor to overcome one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.